Un príncipe
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Al crecer Ino había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar un príncipe con los que fantaseaba en su infancia, hasta que conoció a uno que hizo su vida cambiar


**O.O O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. .O**

 **UN PRINCIPE**

 **O.O**

 **O.O**

Desde pequeña Ino había fantaseado con las historias y los príncipes, al igual que otras niñas con las que solía juntarse; al ir creciendo se dio cuenta de que la realidad supero, por mucho, la ficción.

Tuvo que madurar con cada suceso. Desde pequeña su padre había hablado con ella para hacerla entender de lo que es un shinobi y lo que conlleva, a través de cuentos y juegos la preparaba para superar perdidas, enfrentar adversidades y ver horrores.

La competencia y las guerras entre los shinobis la hacían superarse cada vez. El entrenamiento y superación personal hizo que se alejara lentamente de sus sueños y las fantasías de encontrar un príncipe.

Al finalizar la 4º guerra miro como cada miembro de la aldea rehacía su vida, buscaba su felicidad y comenzaban a formar familia. Al no tener más opciones decidió quedarse con quien la hacía sentir especial, la protegía y se preocupaba por ella

-Casi un príncipe- pensaba al verlo y compartir cada momento de su ahora vida conyugal

Su vida dio un giro cuando supo que estaba embarazada, los nervios y ansiedad acrecentaba con cada mes que transcurría, ya no le importaba competir y superarse ahora su preocupación era ser la mejor madre para su procreación. La soledad en ocasiones le embargaba por la falta de la atención de Inoichi y en ocasiones de Sai quien solía ir a misiones largas.

Durante el parto las ideas de su futuro al lado de su pequeño comenzaban a embargar su mente, comenzaba a organizar horarios y planificar actividades. Lo que hizo que no sufriera tanto dolor como le habían dicho sus amigas que pasaron por lo mismo

Cada llanto, sonrisa, movimiento, gesto y contacto visual la hacían dichosa, miles de mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago al tener a su bebe entre sus brazos.

-Inojin sujétalo firme- le entrego una pequeña regadera a su ahora hijo de 2 años quien se empeñaba en ayudarla a cuidar las plantas del invernadero

-Si mami- la sujeto con sus dos manos mientras caminaba con dificultad

Al caerse se empapo su atuendo, Ino corrió a atender y supervisar que no se hubiera herido, al verlo sonriendo le ayudo a incorporarse y que continuara con su labor. No dejaría que se diera por vencido, seria fuerte y decidido.

.

.

-Feliz cumpleaños mami- le entrego un dibujo hecho con sus manos del color favorito de su madre (morado)

-Gracias mi bebe- lucho para no derramar lágrimas, su pequeño odiaba verla llorar, lo abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-No soy un bebe, tengo 6 años- inflo sus cachetes como Ino solía hacerlo y ante tal gesto solo consiguió recibir más besos –Mami para- el pequeño abrazaba a la rubia mientras carcajeaba ante el contacto

O

O

Durante su primer año de academia el trio InoShikaCho esperaba por sus hijos en la entrada de la academia

Ino se adelantó al ver que Inojin estaba herido, lo inspecciono y vislumbro rasguños en los brazos y de su labio que brotaba un poco de sangre tenía una pequeña herida. Concentro chakra en su mano para curarlo cuando fue apartado por el niño

-Déjalo así ¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA!- se separó y la miro molesto para después salir corriendo y alejarse de la rubia quien tenía los ojos acuosos

-Ino- Shikamaru poso su mano en el hombro de la platinada para que se incorporara

-Estoy bien- saco su móvil y mando un texto –Shikadai, Chocho ¿Qué sucedió?- guardo el aparato y miro a los niños quienes se mantenían con la cabeza baja ante la situación

-Gracias por venir, vuelva pronto- Sai despedía un cliente cuando miro que Inojin entro molesto y a punto de azotar la puerta tras de sí.

Cambio el letrero ha cerrado y se dirigió a la habitación contigua donde vio a su hijo sentado contemplando en jardín. Sabía lo que sucedía después de recibir un mensaje de su esposa **–mal dia-** no era necesario que le explicara la situación después de leer y experimentar cada sentimiento sabia los movimientos y pensamientos de Ino, casi a la perfección.

-¿Qué sucedió?- se sentó al lado del rubio

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Bien, entonces dime ¿Dónde está tu madre?-

-Es todo su culpa- bufo molesto y desvió la mirada de los ojos ónix

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?- se mostró curioso, sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero quería que él se desahogara, espero los minutos necesarios mientras el pequeño controlaba el llanto que le producía recordar la situación de su enojo

-Es que…hip… los… hip- el hipo impedía que formulara las oraciones correctas y solo atino a abrazar a su padre

-Tranquilo, no hay prisa- aferro al niño a él para tratar de consolarlo tal como hacía con Ino

-Los niños en la academia no dejan de decir que es bonita- hizo un puchero y se acomodó de nuevo a su lugar

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No es bonita?- impidió con su dedo el camino de una lagrima que rodaba sobre las ahora roja mejilla

-También todos en la aldea lo dicen…- guardo silencio y apretó los labios –no me gusta que lo sigan-

-Y por eso peleaste-

-Si ¿por qué a ella no le molesta?- fijo sus ojos en los de Sai -¿Por qué a ti no te molesta?- lo miro con enojo

-Porque confió en ella- perdió la mirada en el horizonte –le gusta la atención que recibe pero ¿sabes?-

Se acomodó para quedar detrás del pequeño rubio y lo rodeo con sus brazos

-A tu mamá le gusta más la atención que recibe de nosotros y sé que no nos cambiara por nada-

-Ni por hacerla llorar- recordó el rostro de su madre quien al verlo herido tenía los ojos acuosos y estaba seguro que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando le grito y se fue

-No- ahora que el niño estaba tranquilo y comprendía la situación se dirigió a atender la tienda dejándole tiempo para meditar

Después de saber la situación Ino caminaba más lento de lo habitual, no sabía cómo reparar el daño. Después de todo no era su culpa por recibir elogios y atenciones, sonrió por lo bajo, jamás había experimentado un comportamiento celoso. Ni siquiera por parte de Sai, y aunque quisiera negarlo no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía una adolescente; siempre soñó con ser celada pero no medito su actuar dentro de la situación

-Coqueta- murmuro, eran la palabra que siempre le decían sus amigos y su padre. Sin darse cuenta cruzo el umbral de su residencia, salió de su ensimismamiento cuando alguien la abrazo

-Bienvenida- rodea a la chica y deposito un beso en sus rojos labios

-Estoy de vuelta- sonrió dulcemente -¿Cómo te fue?-

-Ya está tranquilo, me pidió que te tapara los ojos mientras te llevo al comedor-

-¿Qué?- no termino de reclamar cuando una venda cubrió su visión

-Tranquila- susurro a su oído mientras caminaban por el pasillo -¿lista?

-Si- se sintió nerviosa, sus manos le temblaban, y su aliento se entrecortaba

-Mami- pestañeo un par de veces para enfocar su mirada, en sus labios se formó una perfecta o al ver el comedor decorado con flores, la mesa puesta y adornada con más flores y velas

-mi amor- se agacho a su altura y lo miro fijo

-Perdón por hacerte llorar- se acercó y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla –Te amo- saco detrás de su espalda un pequeño arreglo de flores que había hecho

-Te amo mi bebe- tomo el obsequio y lo abrazo

-Te quiero solo para mi- correspondió el abrazo y ahora era el quien llenaba el rostro de Ino de besos

 _-Un príncipe-_ pensó y a la mente le vino el rostro de Yoshino y su madre quien no se cansaban de decir que solo una madre de un hijo varón sabría lo que es la llegada de un príncipe.

Ahora lo comprendía y estaba decidida a no perderlo

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola gracias por llegar hasta el final y pasar a leer este fic que me ha estado rondando por mucho tiempo la mente. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí el escribirlo, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, preguntas, amenazas, quejas…

Todo es bien recibido

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


End file.
